Death Note: Avenue Q Style
by power31312
Summary: Avenue Q is a Broadway play. And this is what you get when you are bored and listening to Avenue Q and just got done watching Death Note. Rated for language
1. Theme

Princeton-Matsuda

**Heh, yeah, I was bored and listening to Avenue Q. And this is what came from it. I own absolutely nothing, except for the few teaks here and there that I made. But yeah, enjoy. Each chapter will be a different song.**

**COMPANY**  
The sun is shining,  
It's a lovely day,  
A perfect morning  
For a kid to play,  
But you're got lots  
Of bills to pay -  
What can you do?

Your work real hard  
And the pay's real low  
And every hour  
Goes oh, so slow  
And at the end of the day  
There's no where to go  
But home to Avenue Q!  
You live on Avenue Q!  
You're friends do too.  
You are twenty-two  
And you live on Avenue Q!  
You live on Avenue Q  
You live on Avenue Q!


	2. What do you do with a It sucks to B

What do you do with a B

**What do you do with a B.A. in English/ It sucks to be me**

**Matsuda**

What do you do with a B.A. in English  
What is my life going to be?  
Four years of college and plenty of knowledge,  
Have earned me this useless degree.  
I can't pay the bills yet,  
'Cause I have no skills yet,  
The world is a big scary place.  
But somehow I can't shake,  
The feeling I might make,  
A difference,  
To the human race.

**Misa**

Morning, Mello.

**Mello**  
Hi, Misa.

**Misa**

How's life?

**Mello**

Disappointing.

**Misa**

What's the matter?

**Mello**

The catering company laid me off.

**Misa**  
Oh, I'm sorry!

**Mello**  
Me too! I mean, look at me!  
I'm ten years out of college, and I  
always thought -

**Misa**  
What?

**Mello**

No, it sounds stupid.

**Misa**  
Aww, come on!

**Mello**  
When I was little  
I thought I would be...

**Misa**  
What?

**Mello**  
A big comedian  
on late night TV  
But now I'm thirty-two  
And as you can see  
I'm not

**Misa**  
Nope!

**Mello**  
Oh Well,  
It sucks to be me.

**Misa**  
Nooo.

**Mello**  
It sucks to be me.

**Misa**  
No!

**Mello**  
It sucks to be broke  
and unemployed  
and turning thirty-three.  
It sucks to be me.

**Misa**  
You think your life sucks?

**Mello**  
I think so.

**Misa**  
Your problems aren't so bad!  
I'm kinda pretty  
And pretty damn smart.

**Mello**  
You are.

**Misa**  
Thanks! I like romantic things  
Like music and art.  
And as you know  
I have a gigantic heart  
So why don't I have  
A boyfriend?  
Fuck! It sucks to be me!

**Mello**

Me too.

**Misa**  
It sucks to be me.

**Mello**  
It sucks to be me.  
It sucks to be Mello...

**Misa**  
And Misa...

**Mello**  
And not have a job!

**Misa**  
To not have a date!

**BOTH**  
It sucks to be me.

**Mello**  
Hey, L, Light, can you settle something for us?  
Do you have a second?

**Light**

Ah, certainly.

**Misa**

Whose life sucks more?  
Mello's or mine?

**Light and L**  
Ours!

**Light**  
We live together.

**L**  
We're close as people can get.

**Light**  
We've been the best of buddies...

**L**  
Ever since the day we met.

**Light**  
So he knows lots of ways to make me  
Really upset.  
Oh, every day is an aggravation.

**L**  
Come on, that's  
an exaggeration!

**Light**  
You leave your  
clothes out.  
You put your feet  
On my chair.

**L**  
Oh yeah?  
You do such anal  
Things like ironing  
Your underwear.

**Light**  
You make that very  
Small apartment  
We share… a hell.

**L**  
So do you,  
That's why I'm in hell too!

**Light**  
It sucks to be me!

**L**  
No, it sucks to be me!

**Misa**  
It sucks to be me!

**Mello**  
It sucks to be me!

**ALL**  
Is there anybody here  
It doesn't suck to be?  
It sucks to be me!

**Takada**  
Why you all so happy?

**L**  
Because our lives suck!

**Takada**  
Your lives suck?  
I hearing you correctly? Ha!  
I coming to this country  
For opportunities.  
Tried to work in Korean deli  
But I am Japanese.  
But with hard work  
I earn two Master's Degrees  
In social work! And now I a therapist!  
But I have no clients  
And I have an unemployed fiancé!  
And we have lots  
Of bills to pay!  
It suck to be me!  
It suck to be me!  
I say it Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-  
Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-  
Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-  
Suck! It suck to be me!

**Matsuda**  
Excuse me?

**Mello**  
Hey there.

**Matsuda**  
Sorry to bother you, but I'm  
looking for a place to live.

**Takada**  
Why you looking all  
the way out here?

**Matsuda**  
Well, I started at Avenue A,  
but so far everything is out  
of my price range. But this  
neighborhood looks a lot cheaper!  
Oh, and look - a "For Rent" sign!

**Mello**  
You need to talk to  
the superintendent.  
Let me get him.

**Matsuda**  
Great, thanks!

**Mello**  
Yo, Aizawa!

**Aizawa**  
I'm comin'! I'm comin'!

**Matsuda**  
Oh my God!  
It's Shuichi Aizawa!

**Shuichi Aizawa**  
Yes I am!  
I'm Shuichi Aizawa from TV's  
Diff'rent Strokes  
I made a lotta money  
That got stolen by my folks!  
Now I'm broke and  
I'm the butt of everyone's jokes,  
But I'm here -  
The Superintendent!  
On Avenue Q -

**ALL**  
It sucks to be you.

**Misa**  
You win!

**ALL**  
It sucks to be you.

**Mello**  
I feel better now!

**Aizawa**  
Try having people  
stopping you to ask you  
"What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?"  
It gets old.

**ALL**  
It sucks to be you  
On Avenue Q  
(Sucks to be me)  
On Avenue Q  
(Sucks to be you)  
On Avenue Q  
(Sucks to be us)  
But not when  
We're together.  
We're together  
Here on Avenue Q!  
We live on Avenue Q!  
Our friends do too!  
'Til our dreams  
Come true,  
We live on Avenue Q!

**Matsuda**  
This is real life!

**ALL**  
We live on Avenue Q!

**L**  
You're gonna love it!

**ALL**  
We live on Avenue Q!

**Aizawa**

Here's your keys!

**ALL**  
Welcome to Avenue Q!


	3. If you Were Gay

IF YOU WERE GAY

**IF YOU WERE GAY**

**Light**  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

**L**  
Oh, hi Light!

**Light**  
Hi L.

**L**  
Hey Light, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

**Light**  
That's very interesting.

**L**  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

**Light**  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

**L**  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Light...

**Light**  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

**L**  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Light.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

**Light**  
I don't want to talk about it,  
L! This conversation is over!!

**L**  
Yeah, but...

**Light**  
OVER!!

**L**  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

**Light**  
L, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

**L**  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

**Light**  
Ah, L!

**L**  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

**Light**  
L, I'm trying to read this book.

**L**  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

**Light**  
L!

**L**  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

**Light**  
Argh!

**L**  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

**Light**  
What?

**L**  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

**Light**  
I would?

**L**  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

**Light**  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

**L**  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

**Light**  
L, that is GROSS!

**L**  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

**Light**  
I am not listening!

**L**  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

**Light**  
La la la la la!

**L  
**BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

**Light**  
Aaaah!

**L**  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

**Light**  
I AM NOT GAY!

**L**  
If you were gay.

**Light**  
Argh!


	4. Purpose

Purpose

**Purpose**

**Matsuda**  
PURPOSE,  
IT'S THAT LITTLE FLAME  
THAT LIGHTS A FIRE  
UNDER YOUR ASS.  
PURPOSE,  
IT KEEPS YOU GOING STRONG  
LIKE A CAR WITH A FULL  
TANK OF GAS.  
EVERYONE ELSE HAS  
A PURPOSE  
SO WHAT'S MINE?  
Oh, look! Here's a penny!  
It's from the year I was born!  
IT'S A SIGN!  
BA-BA-BA-BA  
DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO  
I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW,  
BUT I'M GONNA FIND  
MY PURPOSE.  
I DON'T KNOW WHERE  
I'M GONNA LOOK,  
BUT I'M GONNA FIND  
MY PURPOSE.  
GOTTA FIND OUT,  
DON'T WANNA WAIT!  
GOT TO MAKE SURE THAT MY  
LIFE WILL BE GREAT!  
GOTTA FIND MY PURPOSE  
BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

**MOVING BOXES AND OTHERS**  
HE'S GONNA FIND HIS PURPOSE

**Matsuda**  
I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE

**MOVING BOXES AND OTHERS(Overlapping)**  
MAYBE MORE...  
AT A JOB, OR SMOKING GRASS  
POTTERY CLASS  
WOULD BE COOL...  
YES IT COULD!  
SOMETHING GOOD!  
YOU'RE GONNA FIND  
YOUR PURPOSE...  
GOTTA FIND YOUR PURPOSE...  
PURPOSE IS A MYSTERY.  
GOTTA FIND IT!  
YOU'RE GONNA FIND  
YOUR PURPOSE  
WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...  
YOU'RE GONNA FIND.  
YOUR PURPOSE  
WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...

**PRINCETON (Overlapping)**  
I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE  
COULD BE FAR, COULD BE NEAR  
COULD TAKE A WEEK,  
A MONTH, A YEAR  
AT A JOB, OR SMOKING GRASS  
MAYBE AT A POTTERY CLASS!  
COULD IT BE?  
YES IT COULD!  
SOMETHING'S COMING,  
SOMETHING GOOD!  
I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE  
I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE  
I'M GONNA FIND IT.  
WHAT WILL IT BE? WHERE WILL IT BE?  
MY PURPOSE IN LIFE IS A MYSTERY  
GOTTA FIND MY PURPOSE  
GOTTA FIND ME.  
I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE!  
PURPOSE PURPOSE PURPOSE!  
YEAH YEAH!  
GOTTA FIND ME.


	5. Everyone's a Little Bit Racist

Everyone's a Little Bit Racist

**Everyone's a Little Bit Racist**

**Matsuda**  
Say, Misa monster, can I ask you a question?

**Misa**  
Sure!

**Matsuda**  
Well, you know Matt monster upstairs?

**Misa**  
Uh huh.

**Matsuda**  
Well, he's Matt Monster, and you're Misa Monster.

**Misa**  
Right.

**Matsuda**  
You're both Monsters.

**Misa**  
Yeah.

**Matsuda**  
Are you two related?

**Misa**  
What?! Matsuda, I'm surprised at you! I find that racist!

**Matsuda**  
Oh, well, I'm sorry! I was just asking!

**Misa**

Well, it's a touchy subject.  
No, not all Monsters are related.  
What are you trying say, huh?  
That we all look the same to you?  
Huh, huh, huh?

**Matsuda**  
No, no, no, not at all. I'm sorry,  
I guess that was a little racist.

**Misa**  
I should say so. You should be much more  
careful when you're talking about the  
sensitive subject of race.

**Matsuda**  
Well, look who's talking!

**Misa**  
What do you mean?

**Matsuda**  
What about that special Monster School you told me about?

**Misa**  
What about it?

**Matsuda**  
Could someone like me go there?

**Misa**  
No, we don't want people like you-

**Matsuda**:  
You see?!  
You're a little bit racist.

**Misa**  
Well, you're a little bit too.

**Matsuda**  
I guess we're both a little bit racist.

**Misa**  
Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...

**Matsuda**  
But I guess it's true.

**Misa**  
Between me and you, I think

**Both**  
Everyone's a little bit racist  
Sometimes. Doesn't mean we go  
Around committing hate crimes.  
Look around and you will find  
No one's really color blind.  
Maybe it's a fact  
We all should face  
Everyone makes judgments  
Based on race.

**Matsuda**  
Now not big judgments, like who to hire  
or who to buy a newspaper from -

**Misa**  
No!

**Matsuda**  
No, just little judgments like thinking that Mexican  
busboys should learn to speak goddamn English!

**Misa**  
Right!

**Both  
**Everyone's a little bit racist  
Today.  
So, everyone's a little bit racist  
Okay!  
Ethinic jokes might be uncouth,  
But you laugh because  
They're based on truth.  
Don't take them as  
Personal attacks.  
Everyone enjoys them -  
So relax!

**Matsuda**  
All right, stop me if you've heard this one.

**Misa**  
Okay!

**Matsuda**  
There's a plan going down and there's only  
one paracute. And there's a rabbi, a priest...

**Misa**  
And a black guy!

**Aizawa**  
Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Misa?

**Misa**  
Uh...

**Aizawa**

You were telling a black joke!

**Matsuda**  
Well, sure, Aizawa, but lots of people tell black jokes.

**Aizawa**  
I don't.

**Matsuda**  
Well, of course you don't - you're black!  
But I bet you tell Polack jokes, right?

**Aizawa**  
Well, sure I do. Those stupid Polacks!

**Matsuda**  
Now, don't you think that's a little racist?

**Aizawa**  
Well, damn, I guess you're right.

**Misa**  
You're a little bit racist.

**Aizawa**  
Well, you're a little bit too.

**Matsuda**  
We're all a little bit racist.

**Aizawa**  
I think that I would  
Have to agree with you.

**Matsuda/Misa**  
We're glad you do.

**Aizawa**  
It's sad but true!  
Everyone's a little bit racist -  
All right!

**Misa**  
All right!

**Matsuda**  
All right!

**Aizawa**  
All right!  
Bigotry has never been  
Exclusively white

**All**  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
Even though we all know  
That it's wrong,  
Maybe it would help us  
Get along.

**Matsuda**  
Oh, Christ do I feel good.

**Aizawa**  
Now there was a fine upstanding black man!

**Matsuda**  
Who?

**Aizawa**  
Kira

**Misa**  
But, Aizawa, Kira was white.

**Aizawa**  
No, Kira was black.

**Misa**  
No, Kira was white.

**Aizawa**  
No, I'm pretty sure that Kira was black-

**Matsuda**  
Guys, guys...Kira was Japanese!

**Mello**  
Hey guys, what are you laughing about?

**Aizawa**  
Racism!

**Mello**  
Cool.

**Takada**  
Mello! Come back here!  
You take out lecycuraburs!

**Matsuda**  
What's that mean?

**Mello**  
Um, recyclables.  
Hey, don't laugh at her!  
How many languages do you speak?

**Misa**

Oh, come off it, Mello!  
Everyone's a little bit racist.

**Mello**  
I'm not!

**Matsuda**  
Oh no?

**Mello**  
Nope!  
How many Oriental wives  
Have you got?

**Takada**

What? Mello!

**Matsuda  
**Mello, buddy, where you been?  
The term is Asian-American!

**Takada**  
I know you are no  
Intending to be  
But calling me Oriental -  
Offensive to me!

**Mello**  
I'm sorry, honey, I love you.

**Takada**  
And I love you.

**Mello**  
But you're racist, too.

**Takada**  
Yes, I know.  
The Jews have all  
The money  
And the whites have all  
The power.  
And I'm always in taxi-cab  
With driver who no shower!

**Matsuda**  
Me too!

**Misa**  
Me too!

**Aiawa**  
I can't even get a taxi!

**All**  
Everyone's a little bit racist  
It's true.  
But everyone is just about  
As racist as you!  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
And everyone stopped being  
So PC  
Maybe we could live in -  
Harmony!

**Takada**  
Evlyone's a ritter bit lacist!


	6. The Internet is for Porn

The Internet is for Porn

**The Internet is for Porn**

**Misa**  
The internet is really really great

**Matt**  
For porn

**Misa**  
I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait

**Matt**  
For porn

**Misa**  
Huh?  
There's always some new site,

**Matt**  
For porn!

**Misa**

I browse all day and night

**Matt**  
For porn!

**Misa**  
It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light

**Matt**  
For porn!

**Misa**

Matt!

**Matt**

The internet is for porn

**Misa**  
Matt!

**Matt**

The internet is for porn,

**Misa**  
What are you doing!?

**Matt**  
Why you think the net was born?  
Porn porn porn

**Misa**  
Ma--tt!

**Matt**  
Oh hello, Misa monster

**Misa**  
You are ruining my song

**Matt**  
Oh me sorry, me no mean to

**Misa**  
Well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?

**Matt**  
Okie Dokie

**Misa**  
Good  
I'm glad we have this new technology

**Matt**  
For porn

**Misa**  
Which gives us untold opportunity

**Matt**  
For por—oops, sorry

**Misa**  
Right from you own desktop

**Matt**  
For --

**Misa**  
You can research, browse, and shop  
Until you've had enough and your ready to stop

**Matt**  
FOR PORN!!

**Misa**  
Matt!

**Matt**

The internet is for porn!

**Misa**  
Noooo

**Matt**  
The internet if for porn!

**Misa**  
Matt

**Matt**  
Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!

**Misa**  
Thats gross you're a pervert

**Matt**  
Ah, sticks and stones Misa monster

**Misa**  
NO really, your a pervert  
Normal people don't sit at home and look  
At porn on the internet

**Matt**  
Ohhhh?

**Misa**  
What?!

**Matt**  
You have no idea  
Ready normal people?

**Aizawa, Matsuda, Light, Mello  
**Ready-- ready --ready

**Matt**  
Let me hear it!

**Matt and guys**

The internet is for porn!

**Matsuda**  
Sorry Misa

**Matt and Guys**  
The internet is for porn!

**Matsuda**  
I masturbate!

**Matt and Guys**  
All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!

**Misa**  
The internet is not for porn!!

**Matt and Guys**  
PORN!, PORN, P--

**Misa**  
HOLD ON A SECOND!  
Now I happen to know for a fact that you, Light, check your portfolio and trade stocks online

**Light**  
That's correct.

**Misa**  
And Mello, you buy things on

**Mello**  
Sure!

**Misa**  
And Aizawa, you keep selling your possessions on EBay

**Aizawa**  
Yes I do!

**Misa**  
And Matsuda, you sent me that sweet online birthday card

**Matsuda**  
True!

**Matt**  
Oh, but Misa -  
What you think he do . . .after? hmm?

**Matsuda**  
. .yeah

**Misa**  
EEEWWWWW!

**Matt and Guys**  
The internet is for porn!

**Misa**  
Gross!

**Matt and Guys**

The internet is for porn!

**Misa**  
I hate porn

**Matt **  
Grab your dick and double click

**Misa**  
I hate men!

**Matt and Guys**  
For porn, porn, porn!  
(harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn

**Misa**  
I'm leaving!

**Matt and Guys**  
Porn, porn, porn, porn  
porn, porn, porn, porn

**Misa**  
I hate the internet!

**Matt and Guys**  
Porn, porn, porn, porn

**Matt**  
The internet is for

**Matt and Some**

The internet is for

**Matt and Guys**  
The internet is for PORN!

**Matt**  
YEAH!


	7. Mix Tape

Mix Tape

**Mix Tape**

**Misa**  
Matsuda  
He likes me.  
I think he likes me.  
But does he 'like me' like me,  
Like I like him?  
Will we be friends,  
Or something more?  
I think he's interested,  
But I'm not sure.

Come in!

**Matsuda**  
Hiya, Misa!

**Misa**

Matsuda! Hi!

**Matsuda**  
Hi! Listen, I was going through my CDs  
yesterday, and I kept coming across songs  
I thought you'd like, so I made you this tape.

**Misa**  
Oh, that's so sweet!  
Can I get you a drink? Or a snack?

**Matsuda**  
Actually, do you mind if I use your bathroom?

**Misa**  
Go right ahead.

**Matsuda**  
Oh, thank you!

**Misa**  
A mix tape.  
He made a mix tape.  
He was thinking of me,  
Which shows he cares!  
Sometimes when someone  
Has a crush on you  
They'll make you a mix tape  
To give you a clue.  
Let's see...  
"You've Got A Friend"  
"The Theme From 'Friends'"  
"That's What Friends Are For"  
Shit!  
Oh, but look!  
"A Whole New World"  
"Kiss The Girl"  
"My Cherie Amour"  
Oh, Matsuda! He does like me!  
"I Am The Walrus"  
"Fat Bottomed Girls"  
"Yellow Submarine"  
What does this mean?

**Matsuda**  
Hey Misa, you might wanna not go in there for a while.

**Misa**

Matsuda, thank you for this tape.  
I was just looking at side A. Great songs!

**Matsuda**  
Oh, well, did you get to side B yet?

**Misa**  
No, not yet.

**Matsuda**  
Oh, it's great! Check it out.

**Misa**  
Yeah?

**Matsuda**  
Right here...

**Misa**  
"Stuck On You"

**Matsuda**  
"Love Me Do"

**Misa**  
"My Heart Will Go On"  
I loved "Titanic"!

**Matsuda**  
Uhh, it was all right.  
"She's Got A Way"

**Misa**  
"Yesterday"

**Matsuda**  
"Goodnight Saigon!"  
From the Russia concert!

**Misa**  
Oh. Great.  
"Through The Years"

**Matsuda**  
"The Theme From 'Cheers'"

**Misa**  
"Moving Right Along"  
Nice tape.

**Matsuda**  
Oh, there's one more...  
"I Have To Say I Love You In A Song"

**Misa**  
Matsuda, that's so sweet!  
I've never gotten such a nice present from a guy.

**Matsuda**

Awww. Well, I'm glad you like it.  
But, I have to go now. I'm gonna make one  
for Mello and Takada and Aizawa and  
L and Light and Matt and everyone!

**Misa**  
Oh.

**Matsuda**  
Oh, and, uh -

**Misa**  
Yes?

**Matsuda**  
What are you doing tonight?

**Misa**  
Grading term papers. But it's kindergarten,  
so they're very short. Why?

**Matsuda**  
Everyone's going to hear this singer at the  
Around The Clock Cafe. Do you want to go with me?

**Misa**  
Like, a date?

**Matsuda**  
Sure! A date. It'll be a blast.

**Misa**  
I'd love to come!

**Matsuda**  
Okay! Well, I'll see you then.

**Misa**  
Okay!

**Matsuda**  
Okay, bye.

**Misa**  
Bye!  
He likes me!


	8. I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today

I'm Not Wearing Underwear today

**I'm Not Wearing Underwear today**

**Mello**  
I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No I'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That I'm not wearing underwear today

**Takada**

Getta Job!

**Mello**

Thank you..hunnie?


	9. Special

Special

**Special**

**Sayu**  
I can make you feel special  
When it sucks to be you.  
I can make you feel special  
For an hour or two.  
Your life's a routine that repeats each day.  
No one cares who you are or what you say.  
And sometimes you feel like you're nobody,  
But you can feel like somebody with me.

**Matsuda**  
Wow!

**Sayu**  
Yeah, they're real.  
When we're together the earth will shake  
And the stars will fall into the sea.  
So come on, baby, let down your guard.  
When your date's in the bathroom,  
I'll slip you my card.  
I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard  
For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard for me!


	10. You Can Be as Loud as the Hell you Want

You Can be as Loud as the Hell You Want

**You Can be as Loud as the Hell You Want**

**Chief Yagami**  
Take her home!

**Near**  
She's wasted!

**Mikami**  
Yaaay!

**Misa**  
My God, Matsuda! Right there! Right there!  
That's the spot - that's the spot - okay, a little lower -  
okay, now to the left - no, my left - ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Matsuda**  
Oh, my God, Misa, no one's ever touched me like this  
before - you can't put your finger there -  
OOH! PUT YOUR FINGER THERE!

**Both**  
Oh, yeah!

**Aizawa**  
You can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love

**Yagami, Near, Mikami**  
When you're making love!

**Aizawa**  
You can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love!  
**  
Yagami, Near, Mikami**

When you're making love!

**Aizawa**  
You can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love!

**Yagami, Near, Mikami**  
When you're making love!

**Aizawa**  
You can be as loud as  
The hell you want...

**Misa/Matsuda**  
Ahhhhhhh!

**Aizawa**  
Shuichi Aizawa! You hear what?  
Hell no, I won't tell them to quiet down!

**Misa**  
Are we being too loud?

**Matsuda**  
Yeah are we bothering someone?

**Aizawa**  
Oh, no, not at all, kids!  
You keep doing what you're doing.

**Yagami, Near, Mikami**  
Yeah! Louder!

**Aizawa**

You're not allowed to be loud  
At the library  
At the art museum  
Or at a play  
But when you and your partner  
Are doing the nasty  
Don't behave like you're  
At the ballet!  
Cause you can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love

**Yagami, Near, Mikami**

Making sweet, sweet love

**Aizawa**  
You can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love

**Yagami, Near, Mikami**  
Loud as the hell!  
Loud as the hell you want!

**Aizawa**  
Don't let the neighbors  
Stop you from havin' fun,  
They'll have peace and quiet  
When you're good and done.

**All**  
Be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love!  
Loud as the hell you want...

**Misa**

Faster, Matsuda!

**Takada**  
Mello, slow down! This not a race!

**All**  
Loud as the hell you want...

**Matsuda**  
Oh, yeah!

**Mello**  
Who's your daddy?

**Takada**  
What? Mello!

**All**  
Loud as the hell you want...  
Loud as the hell you want...

**Aizawa**  
Smack it and lick it and rub it and suck it!

**All**  
Loud as the hell you want...

**Takada**  
Yes! Work your mama!

**All**  
Loud as the hell you-

**Misa**  
Oh yeah, that's it!

**Mello**  
Ooh, babe!

**Matt**  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**All**  
Loud as the hell you-  
Loud as the hell you-  
Loud as the hell you-  
Loud as the hell you-  
Loud as the hell you-  
Loud as the hell you-  
Loud as the hell you-  
Want!


	11. Fantasies Come True

Fantasies Come True

**Fantasies Come True**

**Light**  
It sure can get lonely at night. L, you awake?

**L**  
Ah, is that a unicorn?

**Light**  
Ugh, he's talking in his sleep again.

**L**  
No, I'll wear the purple shoes. Hh, who painted the kitten?

**Light**  
Ugh, maybe I should just shake him.

**L**  
I love you, Light.

**Light**  
What did you say?

**L**  
I love your little laugh

**Light**  
L? Are you awake?

**L**  
Take off your shirt

**Light**  
Oh Lawliet! Have you been shy all this time?  
Have we been... hiding from each other? I wonder...  
All those nights  
I'd lay in bed  
Thoughts of you  
Running through my head

**L**  
I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie

**Light**  
But I never thought  
The things in my head  
Could really happen  
In my bed

**L**  
You look like David Hasselhoff

**Light**  
All those years  
I missed the signs  
Couldn't read  
Between the lines  
Who'd have thought  
I would see the day  
Where I'd hear you say  
What I heard you say  
And now I find  
What was always in my mind was in your mind too  
Who knew? Fantasies come true  
And now I see  
That what I always dreamed of was meant to be  
You and me… me and you, fantasies come true

MUSICAL INTERLUDE

**Light**  
You and me lived in fantasy  
But soon we'll be a reality

**Matsuda**  
Misa, that was amazing!

**Misa**  
You're amazing

**Matsuda**  
Heh, I want you to have this. It's a penny I carry around with me for good luck.

It's from the year I was born see?

Who knows? Maybe it'll bring you good luck. It did for me. I found you.  
I want you to know  
The time that we've spent  
How great it's been  
How much it's meant

**Misa**  
Gosh, I don't know what to say  
I'm really glad you feel that way  
Cause I'm afraid  
That I like you more  
Than I've ever liked  
Any guy before

**Light/Misa**  
Cause now cause now  
My love My love

**BOTH**  
I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of

**Light/Misa**  
So are you Oh Baby

**BOTH**  
Fantasies come true

**Misa/Light**  
And now And now  
I swear I swear that

**BOTH**  
When you want me I'm gonna be right there

**Light/Misa**  
To care To care

**BOTH**  
For you

**Misa**  
That's what I'm gonna do

**Light/Misa**  
And make your fantasies Fantasies

**BOTH**  
Come true

**Light**  
Fantasies come true

**L**

Uh hey, Light, buddy, you're talking in your sleep.

**Light**  
Oh, I thought you were talking in your sleep...

**L**  
No, I just came to bed. Heh, you're dreamin' is all.

**Light**  
Oh.

**L**  
Sounded like a nice dream, though.

**Light**  
Yes, it was a nice dream.

**L**  
Goodnight!

**Light**  
Goodnight, L.


	12. My Girlfriend Who Lives in Canada

My Girlfriend who Lives in Canada

**My Girlfriend who Lives in Canada**

**Light**  
Ohhhh...  
I wish you could meet my girlfriend,

my girlfriend who lives in Canada.  
She couldn't be sweeter  
I wish you could meet her,  
My girlfriend who lives in Canada!  
Her name is Alberta  
She live in Vancouver  
She cooks like my mother  
And sucks like a Hoover.  
I e-mail her every single day  
Just to make sure that everything's okay.  
It's a pity she lives so far away, in Canada!  
Last week she was here, but she had the flu.  
Too bad  
'Cause I wanted to introduce her to you  
It's so sad  
There wasn't a thing that she could do  
But stay in bed with her legs up over her head!  
Oh!  
I wish you could meet my girlfriend,  
But you can't because she is in Canada.  
I love her, I miss her, I can't wait to kiss her,  
So soon I'll be off to Alberta!  
I mean Vancouver!  
Shit! Her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancou-  
She's my girlfriend!  
My wonderful girlfriend!  
Yes, I have a girlfriend, who lives in Canada!!  
And I can't wait to eat her pussy again!


	13. There's a Fine, Fine Line

There's a Fine, Fine Line

**There's a Fine, Fine Line**

**Misa**

There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.  
There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.  
And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...  
There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.


	14. There is Life Outside Your Apartment

There is Life Outside Your Apartment

**There is Life Outside Your Apartment**

**Mello**  
Matsuda!

**Matsuda**  
Yeah.

**Mello**  
Listen, buddy, nobody's seen ya for two weeks.  
What's up with that?

**Matsuda**  
I went to work for a temp agency,

and they fired me for being too depressing on the phone.  
I maxed out my cards, I'm two months behind in rent,

I totally messed up my personal life.  
Oh, and Mello - I still haven't found my purpose!

**Mello**  
All right. Get off your ass and stop worrying!  
Everyone's getting together to mess around the city today.

**Matsuda**  
Have fun!

**Mello**  
When I say everyone, that includes you!  
There is life outside your apartment.  
I know it's hard to conceive.  
But there's life outside your apartment.  
And you're only gonna see it if you leave.  
There is cool shit to do,  
But it can't come to you,  
And who knows, dude  
You might even score!  
There is life outside your apartment.  
But you got to open the door!

**Matsuda**  
No, thanks, I'm staying in!

**Mello**  
Don't tell me I gotta force you.

**Matsuda**  
Sorry!

**Mello**  
All right, everyone! He's resisting!

**All but Matsuda**  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside your apartment!  
There's a pigeon  
Squashed on the street.

**Takada**  
Ew.

**Mello**  
There's a girl passing by

**L**  
No, I think it's a guy

**All but Matsuda**  
And a homeless man  
Who only wants to  
Buy something to eat!  
Sorry, can't help you.  
We could go to the zoo!

**Matt**  
Pick up girls at NYU!

**Mello**  
We could sit in the park smoking pot!

**Takada**  
Or not.

**All but Matsuda**  
There is life outside your apartment.

**Matsuda**  
Well, I guess I'll give it a shot.

**All**  
There is life outside your apartment.  
I know -  
There is life outside your apartment.

**Girl**  
I'm gonna jump!

**All  
**Don't do it!

**Girl**  
Okay.

**All**  
There is cool shit to do  
But it can't come to you  
So come on -

**Guy**  
Get out of the way asshole!

**Matsuda**  
Fuck you!

**All**  
There is life outside your apartment.  
Oh, you never know  
What's around the bend.  
You could win the lotto  
Or make a friend...

**Guys**  
Take her home to see your apartment!

**Sayu**  
Do you wanna feel special?  
I can see that you do.  
Well, I can make you feel  
Special.  
If you let me feel you.

**Guys**  
She'll feel you!

**Sayu**  
Where's your pad?

**Matsuda**  
Not too far.

**Guys**  
We could call you a car.

**Matsuda**  
We'll be fine, thank you! See ya!

**Takada**

Hope you don't get gonorrhea!

**All**  
There is life outside your apartment.

**Matsuda/Sayu**

But now it's time to go home.  
**  
All**  
There is life outside your apartment.

**Matt**  
Me going home now.

**Matsuda/Sayu**  
It's time to go home!

**Matt**

That's where me gonna go!

**Sayu**  
I can make you feel special

**Matt**  
That's where me gonna go!

**All**  
There is life outside your apartment.

**Matt**

Me going home now,  
That's where me gonna go!

**Matsuda/Sayu**  
But now it's time to go home

**Matt**  
For porn!


	15. The More you Ruv Someone

The More you Ruv Someone

**The More you Ruv Someone**

**Misa**  
Why can't people get along and love each other, Takada?

**Takada**  
You think getting along same as loving?  
Sometimes love right where you hating most, Misa Monster.

**Misa**  
Huh?

**Takada**  
The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.  
The more you love someone,  
The more he make you cry  
Though you are try  
For making peace  
With them and loving,  
That's why you love so strong  
You like to make him die!  
The more you love someone,  
The more he make you crazy.  
The more you love someone,  
The more you wishing him dead!  
Sometime you look at him  
And only see fat and lazy,  
And wanting baseball bat  
For hitting him on his head!  
Love

**Misa**  
Love

**Takada**  
And hate

**Misa**  
And hate

**Takada**  
They like two brothers

**Misa**  
Brothers

**Takada**  
Who go on a date

**Misa**  
Who...what?

**Takada**  
Where one of them goes,  
Other one follows  
You inviting love  
He also bringing sorrows

**Misa**  
Ah, yes.

**Takada**  
The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.  
Loving and killing  
Fit like hand in glove!

**Misa**  
Hand in glove.

**Takada**  
So if there someone  
You are wanting so  
To kill 'em.  
You go and find him.  
And you get him.  
And you no kill him.  
'Cause chances good

**Both**  
He is your love.


	16. Schadenfreude

Schadenfreude

**Schadenfreude**

**Aizawa**  
Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy

**L**  
I'll say.

**Aizawa**  
And when I see how sad you are  
It sort of makes me...  
Happy!

**L**  
Happy?!

**Aizawa**  
Sorry, L, human nature-  
Nothing I can do!  
It's...Schadenfreude!  
Making me feel glad that I'm not you.

**L**  
Well that's not very nice, Aizawa!

**Aizawa**  
I didn't say it was nice! But everybody does it!  
Did ya ever clap when a waitress falls and dropped a tray of glasses?

**L**  
Yeah...

**Aizawa**  
And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?

**L**

Sure!

**Aizawa**  
And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,  
Watching people out in the rain!

**L**  
You bet!

**Aizawa**  
That's...

**Aizawa/L**  
Schadenfreude!

**Aizawa**  
People taking pleasure in your pain!

**L**  
Oh, Schadenfreude, huh?  
What's that, some kinda Nazi word?

**Aizawa**  
Yup! It's German for "happiness at the misfortune of others!"

**L**  
"Happiness at the misfortune of others." That is German!  
Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken

**Aizawa**  
Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!

**L**  
Being on the elevator when somebody shouts "Hold the door!"

**Aizawa/L**  
"No!!" Schadenfreude!

**Aizawa**  
"Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!"

**L**  
Ooh, how about...  
Straight-A students getting Bs?

**Aizawa**  
Exes getting STDs!

**L**  
Waking doormen from their naps!

**Aizawa**  
Watching tourists reading maps!

**L**  
Football players getting tackled!

**Aizawa**  
CEOs getting shackled!

**L**  
Watching actors never reach

**Aizawa/L**  
The ending of their oscar speech!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!

**Aizawa**  
The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate.  
'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes them feel great.

**L**  
Sure!  
We provide a vital service to society!

**Aizawa/L**  
You and me!  
Schadenfreude!  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
To be!

**Aizawa**  
S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!


	17. I Wish I Could Go Back to College

I Wish I Could Go Back to College

**I Wish I Could Go Back to College**

**Misa**  
I wish I could go back to college.  
Life was so simple back then.

**L**  
What would I give to go back and live in a dorm with a meal plan again!

**Matsuda**  
I wish I could go back to college.  
In college you know who you are.  
You sit in the quad, and think, "Oh my God!  
I am totally gonna go far!"

**ALL**  
How do I go back to college?  
I don't know who I am anymore!

**Matsuda**  
I wanna go back to my room and find a message in dry-erase pen on the door!  
Ohhh...I wish I could just drop a class...

**L**  
Or get into a play...

**Misa**  
Or change my major...

**Matsuda**  
Or fuck my T.A.

**ALL**  
I need an academic advisor to point the way!  
We could be...  
Sitting in the computer lab,  
4 A.M. before the final paper is due,  
Cursing the world 'cause I didn't start sooner,  
And seeing the rest of the class there, too!

**Matsuda**  
I wish I could go back to college!

**ALL**  
How do I go back to college?!  
AHHHH...

**Matsuda**  
I wish I had taken more pictures.

**L**  
But if I were to go back to college,  
Think what a loser I'd be-  
I'd walk through the quad,  
And think "Oh my God..."

**ALL**  
"These kids are so much younger than me."


	18. The Money Song

The Money Song

**The Money Song**

**L**  
Homeless!  
Help the homeless!  
Ooh! Hey Matsuda!  
Give me a quarter!  
Here in my hat!  
Come on, Matsuda!  
It's as easy as that!  
Helping others brings you  
Closer to God.  
So give me a quarter...

**Matsuda**  
I don't have any change.

**L**  
Hmmm...okay.  
Give me a dollar.

**Matsuda**  
That's not what I meant.

**L**  
Give me a five.

**Matsuda**  
Are you kidding?

**L**

The more you give.  
The more you get.  
That's being alive!  
All I'm asking you  
Is to do what  
Jesus Christ would do.  
He'd give me a quarter,  
Why don't you?

**Matsuda**  
All right, all right, here you go.

**L**  
Ahh, thanks!

**Matsuda**  
Take care.  
Whoa!

**L**  
What's the matter?

**Matsuda**  
I feel generous!  
I feel compassionate!

**L**  
You do?

**Matsuda**  
Yeah! I feel like a new person - a good person!  
Helping other people out makes you feel fantastic!

**L**  
That's what I've been trying to tell you-

**Matsuda**  
All this time I've been running around thinking  
about me, me, me - and where has it gotten me!  
I'm gonna do something for someone else!

**L**  
Me?

**Matsuda**  
No - Misa! I'm going to raise the money to build that  
stupid Monster School she's always talking about!  
Give me your money!

**L**  
What?

**Matsuda**  
I need it for Misa!

**L**  
I need it to eat!

**Matsuda**  
Come on, L!

**L**  
Aww, get lost!

**Matsuda**  
It'll make you feel great!

**L**  
So would a burger!

**Matsuda**  
When her dream comes true,  
It'll all be partly  
Thanks to you  
So give me your money!

**L**  
I'd like to, but I can't.

**Matsuda**  
Give me your money!

**L**  
I'd like to, but I need it!

**Matsuda**  
Give me your money!

**L**  
I'd like to, but I'm homeless!  
I can't! I need it! I'm homeless!  
I can't! I need it! I'm homeless!  
I can't! I need it! I'm homeless!  
Okay, here you go.

**Matsuda**  
Thank you!

**L**  
Suddenly,  
I am feeling  
Closer to God.  
It's time to stop begging  
It's time to start giving!  
What can I give to Rod?

Something he'll like so much he'll take me back.  
Ooh, I know! I'll find him a boyfriend!

**Matsuda**  
That's the spirit!

**Both**  
When you help others,  
You can't help helping yourself!  
When you help others,  
You can't help helping yourself!

**Aizawa**  
Hey boys, what's the hat for?

**L**  
Ooh, we're collecting money!

**Matsuda**

It's for Misa! We're raising money to help build her dream school!  
Give us your money!

**L**  
You'll be glad that you did!

**Aizawa**  
That's just what my parents told me  
When I was a kid.  
Shit.

**L**  
But giving feels so great...

**Aizawa**  
And I bet it wouldn't hurt  
Your chances with Kate.

**Matsuda**  
Well, that too.

**Aizawa**  
I'll give you a dollar.

**Matsuda**  
You're a gentleman  
And a scholar.

**Takada**  
We so happy! We just exchange all your wedding gifts for cash!

**Mello**  
Honey, don't tell THEM that!

**Takada**  
We get about 2,000 bucks!

**Mello**  
Uh, yeah, so - thanks, everybody!

**Takada**  
We rich!

**Matsuda**  
Give us your money!

**L**  
Give us your money!

**Aizawa**  
Give us your goddamn money!

**Matsuda**  
Give us the dough!

**L/Aizawa**  
Give us the dough!

**Matsuda/L/Aizawa**

We're raising money  
For a Monster School  
But we've got a ways to go.

**Matsuda**  
Sounds like you've  
Got money to burn

**L**  
And it's not like money  
That you had to earn.

**Matsuda/L/Aizawa**  
So give us your money -

**Takada**  
A monster school?

**Mello**  
Sounds like a good cause.

**Takada**  
Give me your wallet.

**Matsuda**  
Oh my gosh! I don't know how to thank you guys.  
I mean, Misa will be so grateful!  
That kind of money is such a great start...

**Aizawa**  
Yeah, 15.

**Matsuda**  
15?

**Takada**  
Every little bit help.

**L**  
Looks like we're gonna have to ask MORE people!

**All**  
Hey!  
Give us your money!  
All that you've got!  
Just fork it on over...

**Aizawa**  
Or some puppets  
Will get shot!

**Matsuda**  
Hey!

**All**  
It's time to pass the hat

**Aizawa**  
And there's nothing you can do 'bout that

**All**  
So give us your money!  
Give us your money!  
Give us your money!  
When you help others,  
You can't help helping yourself!  
When you help others,  
You can't help helping yourself!  
Every time you  
Do good deeds  
You're also serving  
Your own needs.  
When you help others,  
You can't help helping yourself!  
When you give  
To a worthy cause  
You'll feel as jolly  
As Santa Clause.  
When you help others,  
You can't  
Help  
Helping yourself!


	19. Monster School Money Song reprise

School for Monsters/The Money Song (reprise)

**School for Monsters/The Money Song (reprise)**

**Takada**  
How much do we get?

**Matsuda**  
Boy, it's not very much at all, is it?

**Mello**  
Never say never, Matsuda, there's still  
One more person we have to hit up!

Trekkie Monster:  
NO! NO! NO! Go away. Me busy.

**Takada**  
But it for good cause.

**Matt**  
What in it for me? Go away!

**Matsuda**  
I guess Misa'll never get her school for Monsters.

**Matt**  
What you say?

**Mello**  
Misa wants to open a school for Monsters.

**Matt**  
School for Monsters?  
Me never hear of that.  
School for Monsters!  
School for lonely little monsters!  
When me little  
Going to school  
Other children  
Think me not cool  
Poking and pulling  
At me fur...  
Now me have therapist  
And work on this with her.  
But me no need me therapy  
If Monster School a reality!  
Here!  
Me give you 10,000,000!

**Matsuda**  
Matt! Where did you get all that money??

**Matt**  
In volatile market, only stable investment is porn!

**All**  
When you help others  
You can't help helping yourself!  
When you help others  
You can't help helping yourself!  
Every time you  
Do good deeds  
You're also serving  
Your own needs.  
When you help others  
You can't  
Help  
Helping yourself!


	20. Fine Line BA in English reprise

There's a Fine, Fine Line/What Do you Do With a B

**There's a Fine, Fine Line/What Do you Do With a B.A. in English (reprises)**

**Misa**  
The Monsters Sori School...I don't even know where to start!

**Takada**  
Do you know who get idea and collect  
All the money and buy building for you?

Kate Monster:  
Was it you?

**Takada**  
No. It Matsuda.

**Misa**  
Matsuda? For me?

**Matsuda**  
You said you couldn't make your dreams come  
True by yourself, so I shot for the stars.  
You've gotta go after the things you want  
While you're still in your prime.

**Misa**  
There's a fine, fine line  
Between love...  
Thank you, Matsuda.

**Matsuda**  
So will you take me back, Misa?

**Misa**  
I'll be so busy now, with all of the contractors  
And inspections and hiring teachers and choosing textbooks...

**Matsuda**  
Well, I could help you.

**Misa**  
Can we take it one day at a time?

**Graduate**  
What do you do  
With a B.A. in English?  
Oh, look! A "for rent" sign!  
Oh, my God! You're Shuichi Aizawa!

**Aizawa**

Yes, I am!

**Graduate**  
Say, can you tell me where to find the super?

**Aizawa**

I am the super.

**Graduat**  
Well, listen - I wanna ask you about the apartment for rent?

**Aizawa**  
Oh, sure!

**Matsuda**  
Wait a minute!  
Wait a minute, that's it!

**Misa**  
What?

**Matsuda**  
My PURPOSE!  
Look at this kid, here, all fresh faced and new  
and not knowing anything! He has no idea  
what he's in for! He thinks the hard part's over,  
but it's not! And maybe he needs a little help! Maybe  
my purpose is to take everything I'm learning  
and put it - put it into a SHOW!

**Mello**  
Are you high?

**Graduate**  
And I'm not some young kid who doesn't know anything.  
Fuck you!


	21. For Now

For Now

**For Now**

**Matsuda**

Why does everything have to be so hard?

**Aizawa**  
Maybe you'll never find your purpose.

**Takada**  
Lots of people don't.

**Matsuda**  
But then- I don't know why I'm alive!

**Misa**  
Well, who does, really?  
Everyone's a little bit unsatisfied.

**Mello**  
Everyone goes 'round a little empty inside.

**Aizawa**  
Take a breath  
Look around

**Mello**  
Swallow your pride

**Misa**  
For now...

**Mello/Misa/Takada/Aizawa**  
For now...

**L**  
Nothing lasts

**Light**  
Life goes on

**L**  
Full of surprises

**Light**  
You'll be faced with problems of all shapes and sizes

**Takada**  
You're going to have to make a few compromises...  
For now...

**Matt**  
For now...

**ALL**  
But only for now! (For now)  
Only for now! (For now)  
Only for now! (For now)  
Only for now!

**Sayu**  
For now we're healthy

**Mello**  
For now we're employed

**Yagami/Near/Mikami**  
For now we're happy...

**Misa**  
If not overjoyed

**Matsuda**  
And we'll accept the things we cannot avoid, for now...

**Aizawa**  
For now...

**Matt**  
For now...

**Misa**  
For now...

**ALL**  
But only for now! (For now)  
Only for now! (For now)  
Only for now! (For now)  
Only for now!  
Only for now!  
(For now there's life!)  
Only for now!  
(For now there's love!)  
Only for now!  
(For now there's work!)  
For now there's happiness!  
But only for now!  
(For now discomfort!)  
Only for now!  
(For now there's friendship!)  
Only for now (For now!)  
Only for now!

Only for now! (Sex!)  
Is only for now! (Your hair!)  
Is only for now! (George Bush!)  
Is only for now!  
Don't stress  
Relax  
Let life roll off your backs  
Except for death and paying taxes  
Everything in life is only for now!

**L**  
Each time you smile...

**ALL**  
...Only for now

**Misa**  
It'll only last a while…

**ALL**  
...Only for now

**Matsuda**  
Life may be scary...

**ALL**  
...Only for now  
But it's only temporary  
Ba-dum ba-dum  
Ba-dum ba-dum  
Ba dum ba-dum  
Ba-da da da da  
ba-da da-da da da-da  
Ba-dum ba-da, ba-dum ba-da  
ohhhh-

**Matsuda**  
Everything in life is only for now.


	22. Tear it up and Throw it away

Tear it up and Throw it away

**Tear it up and Throw it away**

**I know this song is not in the play, but it is on the CD**

**Misa**  
Oh Nicky, Nicky, bad news.

**L**  
What's the matter, Misa?

**Misa**  
I can't go with you to the Phish concert at the Aquarium.

**L**  
Oh no, I was looking forward to that!

**Misa**  
Me too.

**L**  
Oh, why can't you come?

**Misa**  
I got jury duty.

**L**  
Jury duty?

**Misa**  
Mm Hm.

**L**  
Aw, Misa, you don't have to go to Jury duty.

**Misa**  
Yes I do. I got this summons in the mail, it says I have to go.

**L**  
Oh, what summons?

**Misa**  
This one.

**L**  
No. WHAT summons?

**Misa**  
THIS one.

**L**  
No, Misa, you don't understand: Tear it up and throw it away.

**Misa**  
What?

**L**  
Throw it away, Throw it away! Tear it up and throw it away.  
And go about your day!

**Misa**  
Oh, I can't do that! This is an official summons.

**L**  
Oh! An official summons. Well, why didn't you say so?  
Tear it up and throw it away!

**Misa**  
Just. Tear it up?

**L**  
Yeah! And throw it away!  
Tear it up and throw it away, so you and I can play.

**Misa**  
But, isn't it my civic duty?

**L**  
Aw! Who gives a doody? The government employees already know,  
For many reasons many people just won't show.  
A piece of mail's an easy thing to overlook, so just like the airlines, they overbook!

**Misa**

Oh!

**Both**  
Tear it up and throw it away! Throw it away! Throw it away!  
Tear it up and throw it away,

**L**  
It's perfectly okay.

**Misa**  
Ah! Oh but wait a minute, wait a minute.  
It says here the penalty is 30 days in jail.

**L**  
Misa! No one's ever gone to jail! Gone to jail! Gone to jail!  
Have you ever heard of anyone who's gone to jail,

**Misa**  
Oh! 'Cause something got lost in the mail! OH!

**L**

Exactly!

**Both**  
Tear it up and throw it away! Throw it away! Throw it away!  
Tear it up and throw it away! (tear)

**L**  
Yeah, you got it!

**Misa**

Did not!

**L**  
Right!

**Both:**  
And go about your day!

**L**  
Only the little people do jury duty, Misa!

**Misa**  
Yeah!

**Okay, so that was Death Note: Avenue Q style. If you really liked then I might do some more musical stuff, since I do really enjoy it. But love to all my readers and reviewers. Night**


End file.
